Una vez más
by Axia Kiane
Summary: Milo una vez mas acudió a su cita diaria con el silencio y la soledad.


Espero que les guste mi fic.. pero antes de publicarlo tengo que dar unos detalles... esta ambientado en el santuario, después de la batalla de las 12 casa... justo antes de Asgar justo en ese periodo intermedio.... en el q se supone que los caballeros se están recuperando de sus heridas

UNA VEZ MAS:

_"Camus, caballero dorado de acuario  
que Atena te guarde"_

Aquellas palabras.. estaban grabada a fuego en su mente.. no había manera de olvidarlas.. hoy la diosa a la que juro protección había convocado una reunión , acostumbraba a hacerlas cada semana , para enterarse de lo que ocurrían en sus dominios , y por supuesto , para no perder el contacto con sus servidores.

Después de los temas interesantes , los útiles para la orden , la rigidez se perdió , y los comentarios se encaminaban hacia un lenguaje natural y nada forzado , en el que los chistes se sucedían.

-Eso no me lo habías contado de ti , Seiya. - dijo la diosa sin poder aguantarse la risa.

- Ya .. -acertó a decir Seiya totalmente ruborizado y molesto ante el comentario de Ikki.

- Espera.. que todavía hay mas - la sonrisa de Ikki , lateral , era todo menos amigable - pues como decía Seiya estaba en … las risas , mejor dicho las carcajadas se sucedían , y no parecía que se fueran a aminorar , es mas a cada palabra aumentaban. Aunque no todos reían contentos.. muchos de ellos no tenían demasiadas ganas de hacerlos ,la batalla de las 12 casa , estaba aun muy reciente , pero debían de admitir que no podían evitarlo .Pero entre ellos , el caballero de el escorpión , ni siquiera intento prestar atención ante los comentarios, Pues , una vez mas , sus pensamientos se habían perdido lo mas profundo de su mente.

Una vez más solo una inscripción oupaba su mente:  
_Camus caballero dorado de acuario_

Una vez mas se había refugiado en tiempos pasados , tiempos de felicidad , demasiado cercanos como para no recordar cada detalle , aunque eso era algo sin importancia , milo sabia que el tiempo q pasase no lograrían borrar nada.

Conservaba cada detalle grabado a fuego en su memoria , y adorado como un tesoro …. No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos , porque cuando miro hacia la reunión , todas las miradas se habían posado en el ,y le miraban entre asustados y compadecidos .

-Déjalo tú te encargaras de esta misión.… ¿De acuerdo Mu, Caballero de Aries?

- No Atenea.. déjame a mi … yo la llevare a cabo –sobra decir que no tenia idea de a que misión se refería , pero seria una excusa de librarse de la espiral de dolor que le traían las tierras cercanas al santuario , el cementerio Una vez mas estaba dispuesto a dedicar su vida a la diosa q juro fidelidad , pero una vez mas , su alma se veía siempre atormentada , por una pregunta … por lo que pudo haber sido

-No.. déjalo Milo… mejor que la realice Mu….

- Entonces.. si me disculpáis , tengo un asunto que atender.

Salio de aquella reunión con el animo decaído, y una vez mas sus pasos se dirigieron pos si mismos , casi inconscientemente , hacia el cementerio .Una vez mas sus propios paso errantes le habían traicionado.

El día paso. Frió , lúgubre , lamentable , triste.. y dio paso ha una noche mucho mas tétrica y pesada …

... quizás fuera el corazón de Milo, que una vez mas le jugaba malas pasadas, y la amargura de su alma , le cegaba ,y el dolor de la ausencia y hacia , que no viera las cosas como eran .

Martirizándose , una vez mas , por estar vivo mientras el yacía enterrado sin vida, para sentirse mas cerca de el , aunque sea en lo mas profundo de los infiernos . o simplemente porque la oscuridad de su alma le impedía ver la luz que hoy reinaba. Y el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, cada vez mas, el llanto de su alma , era tan ensordecedor que superaba a los cantos de las aves.

Como cada noche, se metió en la cama intentando dormir … rogando por no soñar. No quería verle de nuevo muerto en sus sueños , tenia bastante con visitar su tumba ; tampoco quería revivir los momentos felices , para que al despertar su ausencia y su soledad se acentuasen . Pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el tema habitual Camus caballero dorado de acuario Una vez mas , cuando concilio el sueño , los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte ,con sus tonos dorados , que hacia que pareciese que su llanto pareciese oro liquido.

_Camus , cabalero dorado de acuario  
_  
Milo una vez mas acudió a su cita diaria con el silencio y la soledad. Una vez más volvía para cumplir aquel extraño ritual de dolor y alivio. Una vez mas deposito unas flores en la lapida, mientras retiraba las mustias.  
Una vez más el dolor le atravesó como la primera vez.  
Una vez más empezó a cavilar cualquier manera de evitar eso. Una vez mas se dio por vencido. Una vez mas contemplaba la inscripción , de la enorme lápida, y paso sus dedos por ella:

_Camus caballero dorado de acuario.  
que Atena os guarde"_

Una vez mas se sentó en la tierra contigua … algo que le resultaba macabramente aliviador .. pues había convencido a la diosa de que camus fuera enterrado dejando el espacio continuo vacío , y que la lapida que debía identificar su cuerpo , fuera suficientemente grande como para albergar también su cadáver el dia de su muerte. Entonces por fin realmente descansaría en paz.

Algún día aquella lápida inscribiría también su nombre … y podría saberse lo mucho que se amaron, al menos sabrían que ese día estarían unidos una vez más.

_Milo, caballero dorado de escrorpio y Camus , caballero dorado de acuario  
juntos una vez mas  
que Atenea os guarde._

Así rezaría la lápida y una vez más estarian juntos ….Cómo siempre debió haber sido, esta vez para siempre. Eternamente.

- Mañana volveré Camus… volveré aquí.. Una vez más … una vez más ….


End file.
